


The Bleeding Effect

by onewsangtaeminho



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewsangtaeminho/pseuds/onewsangtaeminho
Summary: Rey's too powerful for Snoke to find Luke Skywalker in her mind. In an attempt to torture it out of her, she becomes an isolated prisoner, and Kylo Ren is tasked to cast the final stone.(18+ for sexual content, language, rape mention)





	1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to do this, Ben!" Rey screams as she's thrown from Kylo Ren's intense grip down a deep bunker beneath the floor.

Isolation.

She hits the cold metal with a grotesque thud, pain shooting through her sides as she looks up to the sole source of light.

"I don't? Then I assume you're going to tell me where Skywalker is."

She grits her teeth and scrambles to her feet, staring up the ladder intensely.

"Never." She whispers, struggling against the disablers around her wrists.

"Many have said that this chamber is worse than an isolation chair, but I'd like to know your opinion." Kylo's face is dark and looming above. "The.... depravity, the absolute smooth of the walls... it could drive a human mad. Humans aren't meant for total loneliness, it... kills them. Inside then out."

His gloved hand waves over the chambers entrance and it follows behind, a loud metal thud ricocheting off the walls as it seals shut.

Total darkness.

Rey's hands are secured behind her back and blunted her landing, so she quickly finds the wall and uses her shoulder to feel along the entire circular chamber. Nothing is different, nothing changes. She can see nothing and the circular room is only, at a guess, 7 feet across. No secret entrance, and no human way to jump high enough to reach the apex.

Even if she did with the Force, surely there'd be a thousand blasters staring her down.

She lowers herself down to the floor, wincing as she tries to find a way to comfort her arms behind her. She ends up leaning her weight on one leg and letting her arms lay out to the side.

Her breathing is still jagged and a heavy anxiety rolls in her stomach. She'll starve down here. She would never give away the map in her head, so her only choice is to resist. She could starve, or dehydrate... no one would ever think to look for her here. She had no tracker. Her mind was racing too heavily to try to feel for Finn's presence. Even if they fed her, at best she had---

Hope is like the sun. If you only believe it when you see it, you'll never make it through the night.

Wherever these words came from inside of her, they calmed her nerves. The hot tears abruptly stopped and her breathing steadied.

Snoke wouldn't let her die, if he thought she was his only chance of getting to Luke Skywalker. He had tried to fight his way into her mind but something inside of her broke when Master Luke's safety was challenged. Ben Solo failed Luke Skywalker, but she promised she would not.

Snoke had said that he had created... the bond, between her and Ben. And yet, she still felt it. There was no need for a false pretense of closeness now that Snoke had revealed his trickery to the pair. And she still felt Ben Solo, somewhere, faintly, but she recognized him.

'Ben'

She calls out forcefully inside her mind, leaning harder onto her hip to alleviate the pressure from her aching shoulder.

'Ben!'

She knows he can hear her cries for him. But he doesn't call back, he doesn't falter.

Rey fitfully submits to rest.

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

Her fingers rest in the lush green grass of Ahch-To. Her head gently lays back onto the grass and a myriad of colors await her in the sky, each one of them a feeling, comforting, and a cool wind blows through her hair. The balance between all things: she feels it, it resonates inside of her.

Only this time, there is no draw to the deep, dark abyss.

Rey actively knows she's dreaming, because her arms are mobile and free, painless and nimble.

She stands to her feet and tosses her head back and laughs quietly.

Realizing that no one for miles heard her laughter, she laughs louder.

And louder!

Louder till she's quaking the earth with her giggles and loud enough that the ocean's waves peel back.

There's no other presence on the island, not even Master Luke. But maybe still, he was the comfort in the painting of the sky. Perhaps at a second glance, the bleeding of orange into blue, purple into red was his presence.

To her right, a fire. A sudden nighttime encapsulates the island. A fearfulness crawls up her spine as the sky goes dark and Luke's warmth leaves the island.

She runs to the fire and sits, if only to feel the light dance across her cheeks again, if only to find some shallow humanity.

But instead, in one blink, she finds Ben. She's almost lost for words as he appears in front of her, and suddenly her arms are bound behind her back again, pain rippling through her shoulders at the tearing of her sockets.

But he is magnificent. His hair is freshly damp and satin robes adorn his body. His eyes, although tired, seem to falter at her gaze.

'You?' he says, his voice a croak.

'Me,' she scoffs. 'You left me in this... pit.' Anger boils in her stomach.

'Why are you here?' He says, with a puzzled tiredness she'd never seen, 'Why is he keeping this false bond?'

Rey is strapped for words. Her mouth tastes dry and hateful. She gazes into the fire with a pregnant pause, as Kylo's eyes start to liven with curiosity following her kaleidoscope of emotions.

'There's no... dark side here,' she whispers, looking deep into the fire, as though it could conjure up unspoken answers. 'When I felt the light earlier, there was no challenger, no abyss, no--'

'No Snoke,' Kylo cuts her off. 'I see. Perhaps the effects of his meddling will last with us for longer than expected. The bleeding effect.'

Rey struggles against her bonds and the absolute pain of having her arms behind her for hours lights up her face. Kylo watches her struggle with an amused vapidness on his face.

He waves his hand and her arms are free. The initial pull forward of her arms was almost as painful as the pull back. She groans into the air and holds her right shoulder, eyebrows furrowing as she tries not to yell.

'...Thank you,' she grimaces, rubbing around her wrists now.

Kylo sits in silence, eyes fixated on Rey's pain.

'It'd be good of me to mention, again, that I felt no dark side here, only fear from your presence,' Rey whispers.

Kylo's eyes narrow.

'I had hoped, Ben--'

'I had my own hopes. But you made your choice. You came to me as a nobody, and you will die in front of me as nobody.'

Rey holds back her pain and slowly crawls towards Kylo, sitting closer than before and dutifully plotting.

'I'll die in this pit then, you think?' She rubs her hands and holds them over the fire, the island falling cold without the sun.

Kylo watches her shiver and takes off his robe, draping it around her shoulders. Rey holds it around her, an ice she didn't know she was carrying inside her melting down.

'Pitiably, yes. We could've made a great team for the First Order.'

'But never for the Rebellion?'

She turns her head and realizes how he wasn't cold at all, despite wearing only a white tee shirt without his robe. His eyes find hers and she sees a weakness, a desire, to... say yes? Yes to the Rebellion?

Kylo says nothing, as though the question isn't dignified for an answer.

'But Ben,' she turns her body to his, an excitement in her chest, 'although he forced us to create this bond, when I touched your hand, I know what I saw. And the feeling of knowing your true nature isn't lost to me. I feel your future, Ben. You'll join us.'

She's almost smug with assurance, and his gaze hardens.

'You were manipulated. I was not. I was tested, but was not the variable. I saw your truth.'

Rey grits her teeth and stands to her feet hastily. Confidently.

'Then touch me again, Ben Solo.' She holds her hand up to him, fingers taut. 'I can't be manipulated by Snoke anymore. Let's see who's right.'

Kylo hesitates. There's a moment of fear in his eyes that Rey doesn't catch, a pause of doubt. He doesn't stand, but slowly reaches for her hand.

Quiveringly they touch, the pads of their fingertips grazing.

Warmth shoots from the tips of Rey's fingers into her entire body. So strong, her legs shake and she collapses next to Kylo once again, their eyes magnetized to each others. Their fingers interlock and Rey's breath catches at the warmth spreading to her toes. Comfort.

With pause, she brings one hand up to Kylo's face.

Another wave of intense heat sprawls through her body, tendrils ghosting over her skin. She feels him everywhere and nowhere.

And she can see. Ben Solo seethes with anger at his own self and his entire being spirals with regret, regret, regret.

But she can't see past that. She sees no light, no dark; only Ben, as he is now, as he exists next to her, in her head, in the bond that just dove deeper than ever before.

His eyes haven't left hers for a moment.

'Do you feel this?' She gasps, her body light yet incredibly grounded next to him.

'...Yes,' he hesitantly whispers, his chest heavy with labored breaths.

They instinctively pull apart at this common ground, her hand leaving his face and falling into her lap. Kylo breathes deeply and looks off of the cliff into the blackness of the ocean.

Rey toys with her own hands as she catches her breath, her eyebrows pulled together from the unexpected pleasure.

'Did you see what you expected to see then, scavenger?' He smirks as though he knows something she doesn't.

No.

'Yes.'

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

Rey's eyes peel open, her eyes still adjusted to the dark of the pit. Her mouth is dry and foul, her face drenched with sweat. Her bound arms have never ached more, but she sits up and breathes deeply.

The dream.

How had he bled into her dream so seamlessly?

They were continuing the bond on their own, but for how long?

Her stomach felt hollow and desperate. She needed to urinate. She needed to bathe.

'So that's it then? You're going to starve me down here?'

She waits, her mind open and her eyes closed.

'Skywalker?' Comes the hesitant reply.

She almost starts to tear up. He hadn't budged at all, and she was slowly crumbling.

No, no.

'I hate to be a pain, but I'm going to die if you don't feed me. Then who will you extort about Master Luke?' She almost cuts off her message before adding, 'And I've got to pee. Got a bathroom down here?'

'So much spunk from a dying girl. But you're unfortunately right. There's many guards above you, convince one of them to feed you.'

'I want you, Ben,' Rey's voice is clouding his thoughts. 'You come down here.'

Kylo aches in his chest at the words. He's drawn to her, they were drawn to each other. That much was clear. But he was in a meeting and couldn't have her distracting him. He wouldn't look the fool over her silly messages.

'I'm busy, scum, piss yourself.'

Rey grits her teeth.

'Come down here now, or I swear I will kill myself, die with what I know, and you will be the failure Hux and Snoke so strongly believe you are.'

Ben slams his hand down and stands to his feet.

"Pressing matters?" Hux sneers at the embarrassment.

Every eye in the room is focused on Kylo Ren's untimely outburst.

"Hold your tongue," he seethes.

How he'd love to bash this man's head into the ground. He turns and hastily walks out from the meeting.

Rey waits, and waits, for a seemingly endless hour, till she hears shouting just above her head.

"--in the hall--an order!"

Rey felt a tiny smile in the corner of her lips, her eyes closed and her body listless.

The hatch is pulled open and a searing light hits her eyes, she immediately recoils.

"You came," she laughs lightly, energy faint from her existence.

"Here. Eat." Kylo sets a tray of colorless food in front of her, and she furrows her brow.

"Ben, my--my arms. I can't eat without them.."

He rolls his eyes and tilts his head quickly, the bonds separating with a whir and a faint blow of air.

Now is my chance, she thinks. Attack him! Get out!

But her body is weak and working with the last of her stored energy.

She eats. Quickly, starving, messy.

Kylo seals the door shut behind them as she eats and her eyes relax from the glare. She so quickly finishes her bread and soup that she's disappointed and angry.

"I'm still hungry." She swallows the last of her food.

Kylo looks shocked, not that she can see.

"You can't beg for more than what I give you. You're my prisoner."

"I always get more than I've bargained for, every time we meet."

She can't see him clearly in the dark, but his presence is ever so visible.

Her eyes tear up as she stops focusing on the food and realizes how horribly real the pain in her arms is.

"Oh god, my arms are on fire," she gasps, choking back tears.

Kylo lowers himself to the ground.

"You are my prisoner, yet manipulate me like this... quite interesting."

Without laying a hand on her, he's thrown her down on her side, clothed hands running through his hair.

"How would you even kill yourself?You're not mobile, there's nothing down here."

"I-I'll refuse to eat or drink," she whispers, her hair curling around her forehead with sweat.

"You'd succumb to your will to live."

He gets closer to her and bends his knees, plucking one glove off and exposing his hand. He places a finger under her chin and tilts her head up.

But the touch flushes through her and gives her a renewed energy. The tendrils appear once more and flood her body and her lips part silently.

She says not a word, but at this proximity, she can see Kylo pale.

"Why..." she whispers. When Kylo tries to move away, she holds his hand in place, spreading her fingers over his hand. She unfurls his fingers and splays them onto her face, leaning her cheek into the touch. "...does it feel so good to touch you?"

She almost nuzzles her face into Ben's hand, her eyelids closing. Ben's knees touch the ground as he reaches his gloved hand up to her face as well, cupping her with both hands.

Rey's body becomes warm and she feels safe here, with him, in the prison he put her in. She sits up onto her knees to match him and the gaze between them is a forcefield of its own magnetism.

While his hands stay unwavering from her face, she falls deeper into the feeling, falling forward onto his chest and laying on his shoulder, his arms forced around her.

"I haven't seen another human in days, and you feel..." she shudders as his arms pull her close and her insides tumble and roll with pleasure, familiarity, warmth. "Like I'm home."

She pulls away just enough to look up at him again.

His eyes were dark, sad, wanting.

She cups his face this time, with both hands, and his eyes close shut with the pleasure.

"The bond is... fabricating itself, I suspect," he groans, "Snoke created it in our minds, but it had already bled into the Force we both have... and share,"

"My god," Rey gasps, running her fingertips along his cheeks and through his hair. "How do we make this stop?"

"I'd say that it's just a honeymoon phase of sorts... the bond becoming real and physicality being added, I assume if contact becomes a regular thing the feelings of..." And he can't say pleasure, because they effectively hate each other, "...this, will become weaker. It's the element of surprise and human curiosity that's making this so potent."

"I promise you I'd never feel this with anyone of the dark side, Ben Solo," Rey smiles gently, teasing, as though the topic of light versus dark was just a flirty jest.

"What a surprise it must be for you then," Kylo whispers, hand coiling at the base of her neck, "to discover that I am the dark side of the Force."

Rey feels a heat she's never known, not even from this touch, as his hand rests at the nape of her neck and pulls her in, his eyes fixated on her lips, her will to resist so far away in her mind.

Rey closes her eyes and waits in anticipation to feel his lips meet hers.

But, a sudden pulling on the hatch of the chamber makes Kylo jump back, pushing her to the ground once more, and unceremoniously tilting his head so that her arms are bound again--but this time, in front of her body.

"And this is where I find you!" Hux stares down at Kylo Ren, who quickly retrieves his gloves and stands tall, straightening out his black garb with an annoyed glance at his inferior.

"To think I was this close to finding Luke Skywalker and you interrupt me with nonsense," Kylo narrows his eyes as he raises himself into the light.

The hatch clammors closed once more and Rey feels a sudden loneliness.

Two things she was certain of. No, three.

One, he wasn't a single step closer to finding Luke Skywalker, because Rey would die before she spoke it.

Two, she still desperately had to pee and would have to succumb soon.

Three, the bond had bled into reality and Ben Solo had almost... kissed her.

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

"Something on your mind, Kylo Ren?"

His name was sneerily spat out of Hux's mouth, but he heard it in Rey's voice.

He hadn't visited her in days, not since...

But she had a feeding order. She could survive.

She hadn't called out to him since that night. It was better, this way, he supposed, so that their wretched bond could stretch and become almost futile.

"I wonder if you're any closer to finding Luke Skywalker's whereabouts?"

Kylo's thinking is cut into by Hux's jab.

"Give it time. She can't last down there with no contact. She'll drive herself mad."

'Wrong,'

Rey's voice shoots through his head, although he must've just imagined it.

"Have you any other plan if this doesn't work?!"

Kylo smirks, "I'll admit for the time being, I like having a lab rat of sorts."

Hux begins incomprehensibly shouting obscenities at Kylo, but Kylo is lost wondering if he'd created Rey's voice in his head as a comfort in her absence, or if she'd decided to make her presence known again. But if she had spoken to him, somehow she had viably heard his conversations...

He returned to his bedroom and closed his eyes, seeking out her presence, working his way through a spiderweb of tunnels and hallways. She was still there. Calm. Was she... humming?

No no, it came through clearly as a song now.

A smirk turned the corner of his lips up.

'What a terrible singer you are,' he sighed.

The singing stops suddenly.

'Ah, the murderous monster! I should quite like a bath sometime soon. I sweat.'

Kylo's smile becomes wider. Quite cheeky to ask of your imprisoner to grant you basic human functions.

'You haven't found the faucet down there yet, then?'

'The what! Where! I've felt every inch of this room I swear and--' as Kylo's muffled laughs fill her head, he can suddenly imagine her forehead creasing in disdain. '--you're pranking me. Of course.'

'I'll come for bathtime soon, if you're willing to give me some much desired information.'

A loud sigh fills his head, so loud his eyes pop open and he looks to see if anyone had snuck into his room.

'I'd rather drown myself.'

Kylo grits his teeth and his knuckles turn white over his grip on his knee.

How long? How long until she felt the depravity that he felt every damn day? How long until her spunk became weakness, her attitude molting into desperation?

He needed a new tactic. Hux was questioning him in front of Snoke now, and his method was being challenged.

'On second thought, I'll come now.'

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

"Ben Solo, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rey cracks a joke but sniffles at the same time, her body frail and her eyes hollow.

"I believe you called for a bath." He undoes the stabilizers around her wrists with a blink and she stands tall, stretching her arms to the sky.

"If you spoil me so much, I won't feel so tortured, you know?"

He watches her body stretch and unstiffen, her hair matted to her forehead.

"I know. We all have our weaknesses."

Rey blinks and tries to find Kylo's eyes in the darkness. Did he mean she was his weakness? Momentarily, she didn't care, as she eyed the pail of water and soap bar he'd submerged with. She starts to lift her shirt over her head, well aware that Kylo Ren couldn't see anything at this distance.

"I'm taking off my clothes now. Please stay a gentleman's distance away and turn your back."

"You are the cheekiest prisoner," he sighs, but to her utter surprise, she feels him turn around.

She unwraps the sweaty and bloody chest wrap that held her breasts in place, and when they fall free from the bind, she's shocked at how little they weigh from her memory of them. As she pulls her trousers down her hips, her hip bones stick out jarringly. She should've expected malnourishment, but somehow her nude body was still a surprise to her.

She starts running the bar of soap over her body and almost groans with pseudo-pleasure. The bar felt like the sun she was so desperately missing and craving on her skin.

She scrubbed every inch of her body raw, rubbed the soap into her scalp. The water had gone cold by the time she was done but she dumped it on herself anyways. God, this cleanliness felt heavenly and she didn't want to stop, but Kylo had been sitting with his back to her patiently for over half an hour.

"I'm putting my clothes back on now, hang on one minute--"

"You've not even dried off," he said, "and you were going to put dirty clothes on your clean skin?"

"I--" her mouth was agape. "I just assumed, as your prisoner--are you pranking me again?"

"Of course," he scoffed.

She snarled and started rewrapping her chest. Once she was dressed, she walked towards Kylo's strong presence and sat next to him.

"You can look now," she says tiredly.

"I am."

She looks back and indeed meets his gaze.

"Don't go yet," she whispers. "They feed me once a day and drop it down a line. I haven't seen anyone since, well since you."

Kylo wants to snap at her for all her discrepancies and womanhood, but his new plan is tactful and requires finesse.

"I won't."

Rey blinks quickly, glad her face isn't discernible in the darkness. He feels vulnerable.

"Ben, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," she sighs, leaning her damp head back against the wall. "Why haven't you been trying to scour my brain for the answer you seek?"

Kylo's taken aback by the question.

"I'm glad, of course, that I'm not being picked apart... but why aren't I? I mean, why lock me here instead of a more... active... torture..."

To gain a woman's trust, they say you should tell her something no one else knows about you.

"In my head, this seems more tortuous than all the experiments I could do to you," he sighs, "in fact, I put you here... to experience.. My mind. How it feels. Everyday."

Kylo almost wants to laugh at how much bullshit he just spat.

"Oh." she says, pregnant with pause. "...I've been alone for days now, and, and starving, and bound and... I'd still never tell you where Master Luke is."

But as she says this, she wearily leans on Kylo's shoulder, and he almost bursts with success. 

"Will you touch me again, Ben," she whispers. "I just want to feel the air again. The ocean breeze. And it feels... so close to it."

Kylo takes his gloves off slowly, not wanting to connect with her physically, but he's balancing on a very thin tight rope.

He slowly cups her face and she shudders, her hair dripping slowly onto her pants. He brings his forehead to touch hers and he's met with an almost nauseating wave of calm. She sighs audibly and it soothes his ears. It doesn't take long till she's panting from the feeling and rubbing her forehead on his back and forth slowly. Her eyelids flutter open and the mere centimeters of distance between their gaze makes her body roll with chills.

Her eyelashes are so long, he notices.

Their noses touch and her cheeks are flushed pink.

Her hands grasp at his biceps, to his neck, down his chest. They slide down his muscular torso and then trail away embarrassedly. She doesn't know that he can still feel her fingers path on his body and its searingly hot and suddenly... the tendrils of pleasure hit his groin and roll and pith with desire, crashing into the base of his stomach.

Their eyes stare deeply, mere centimeters apart, before Rey starts shaking in his hands. He almost removes his hands from her face to ask if she's okay, but once again she holds him there, her eyes fluttering.

And she kisses him.

The ache in her chest couldn't wait. She saw good in him. She promised he wouldn't be alone.

It's chaste, and she pulls away, but she lit a match and tossed it onto gasoline.

It's true, he'd briefly thought about physical torture and having someone rape her into submission, until she couldn't take it anymore... But she would be fueled by hate then.

Better to show her tenderness and love, and to confuse her every predisposition.

"Ben I--"

He kisses her again, angles his face to probe deeper, tasting her tongue and she doesn't hesitate to kiss back. Her hands tangle into his hair and they sit up onto their knees so they can press their bodies together tightly.

And god, the pleasureful waves that racked his body...

She physically trembled in his arms from the blaring waves of heat and force in their kiss, her eyebrows cinched together and her emotions exposed. Her nipples hardened against her shirt and feeling her breasts push against his hard chest was too much--she seized up in his arms before collapsing onto his chest with convulsions, cutting their heated kiss short.

She laid gasping against his chest, her thighs absolutely soaked with pleasure unbeknownst to her until Ben Solo--

His arms wrapped around her and he laughed breathily.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," she breathes, her cheeks utterly crimson.

"You reached an orgasm I take it?"

She pushes away embarrassedly.

"How dare you even suggest tha--"

He takes her hand and guides it to his groin, to which she simultaneously beams with pride at the sticky wet feeling of his pants, and tucks hair behind her ears nervously at touching a man...

"O-h, god, Ben..." she laughs, leaning against his collarbone once again. The roots of her hair dried quickly during the encounter.

Now she felt encapsulated in a bubble of warmth and safety that... also included Kylo Ren.

She pulls away and looks at his flushed face.

"You still want me to tell you where Luke Skywalker is, I presume,"

Is that sadness in her voice? Kylo wants to laugh in her face, say 'of course, rebel scum,' and toss her aside, but then again... she also just gave him the strongest orgasm he'd ever had without even touching his penis.

"Let's... worry about that another time."

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

Another dream. Only this time, Rey wakes up immediately next to the fire and darkness. No sky, No Luke.  
She pushes herself up onto her elbows and sees that he is here, watching her.

Ben.

A smile almost crosses her cheeks at his watchful gaze until she remembers why they'd grown to be a constant in each other's lives lately.

"Another dream," she says, to which Kylo nods.

She sits up fully and assesses him. No satin robe tonight, just a tunic and trousers.

"Dreams are tricky," Kylo sighs. "We don't have full control over what happens. It can be purely unspoken desires acted upon and no one can stop them. That's why I try not to dream."

"But...?" Rey asks, curiously.

"But you are making things difficult lately."

"It's a shame, you're probably laying in a big comfy bed and I'm in a pit."

"What are you saying?" He's so amused by this tiny woman.

"Nothing," Rey yawns, stretching her arms out. "Just that I want to sleep in a bed. We should trade."

She tries to jest, but he merely stares at her with a ghost of arrogance on his face.

"I wouldn't trade with you."

He practically spits out her name, and only this time does his insult salt her wounds.

She couldn't let Kylo Ren dig his murderous fingertips into her sensitivities.

"Hm. My clothes are clean in this dream," she laughs breathily, nervously. He says nothing so she continues with her awkward narrative. "And no satin robes for you tonight I see."

This makes him lean his chin on his hand and look at her quizzically.  
"I am wearing them, actually." Kylo's hit with realization. "Oh, you're seeing me how you want to see me now, then. How interesting."

Rey's cheeks burn. Had she really wanted to see him dressed so regularly?

"Well then, what am I wearing in your eyes, Ben?"

"The same outfit you've been wearing. I don't make fantasies."

"Maybe you like me just as I come then."

She watches his face contort into a sad grin.

"Almost."

She cocks an eyebrow but forces no confession.

"If we're dreaming, can I be frank, Ben?"

He shrugs his shoulders wistfully and throws a stone down the cliff.

"I... I want you to join the rebellion. Deeply. You could try. You could."

"Why?" Kylo asks, and suddenly she is three feet closer, hands lingering on the thread of his imagined trousers.

"I can see the conflict in you. I know you'll end up with us and we could speed it up and--"

"Rey," and it feels like years since he's said her name, "I'm not whoever you've imagined."

Her hands fall limp.

"I saw it. Confidently."

"You saw nothing. You're grasping at straws because you want your feelings about me to be validated. It's so simple to assess."

She puts her face in her hands and stares into the burning embers. She knew Ben Solo from the first touch, she felt his regrets and compressed anger. And she knew that she held a piece of him between her fingers, just barely, but that he was drawn to her.

"Then validate them..." she whispers.

And, hell, in his dream, how could he resist.

He grips her wrists and flattens her hands on top of his, his fingers long enough to touch her wrist and take her quickening pulse. Fascinating. Her eyes were wet with emotion, every color a wave he wanted to dive into.

And it's a dream. He could, and wouldn't have to feel guilty. Dreams are dreams.

He kisses her hard and deep until she's underneath him, arms around his neck and moaning into his mouth.

"Have you ever had someone before?" He asks between bites on her neck.

"No..." she preens into his biting, embarrassed at her answer, embarrassed at the way gasps and moans are spilling out of her mouth.  
She wants to ask, 'have you?' but she's afraid of discovering how she'll feel about the answer.

"...Good."

The waves have settled in her groin and the pressure has built up incomprehensibly, and she doesn't even know what she needs, let alone how to ask for it.

Kylo sits back and preens his fingers on her top, pulling it off of her frame and revealing milky white shoulders. Gentle. Weak. He leaves only her binder in his way, but doesn't take precious time to unwrap it; instead, he grabs the fabric and rips it away, her breasts suddenly exposed to the night air.

"Ben," her hands tangle in his hair and pull him in for another kiss.

No one has seen her like this. Nearly naked. Desperate. She's never longed for anyone to touch her so deeply. His hardness poking at her thighs makes her part her lips in nervous anticipation. It's big. Hard. She's seen anatomy and never had an urge to double take at the male form, but this man poking at her thighs makes her head cloudy and her womanhood tremble. His hands cup around her breasts and squeezes softly, making her groan deep in her chest. He gently rubs her nipples and buries his face into her breasts, kissing and licking at her skin.

"Ben, say something to me, right now, quickly," she gasps, her chest rapidly heaving up and down and her eyes clamped shut. Her hips are rubbing against him and it's awakening a very male part of himself.

"Don't cum yet, Rey," he tsks.

But his words and their tone, his masculine presence hovering over her, the bond and her own feelings creating endless heat and pleasure... She writhes underneath him and moans his name into the air. She doesn't hold back; there's no one for miles to hear her peaking in Ben's arms, anyways.

His eyebrows perk up as she moans his name and convulses below him. He listens to her feminine voice bounce off the peaks of the cliffs, he hears it whisper along the crashing ride.

"I-i'm sorry, Ben, I didn't mean to, but," she laughs and it's high, tinkering through the air.

"This is my dream too, it'd be rude of you to fall asleep now,"

She slumps in his arms and her eyes flutter shut.

"Yes of course Ben, do whatever you want,"

She snores gently against his chest and he can't help but faintly smile.

And he realizes he might need his feelings validated as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kylo Ren, your time is up," Hux snarls.

Kylo's head tilts up to look at him from where he's sat, his face leaning on his fist in thought.

"With the girl," Kylo's barely even dressed for the day. "You're taking too long. He wants me to take over."

Kylo wasn't about to let that happen.

"How should I handle her, hmm? I'm going to get her out of that isolation chamber and straight into an electric chair. I'll torture it out of her. You've been too... soft."

Suddenly Kylo's gloved hand is around General Hux' throat and pushing him against the wall without mercy.

"I've heard no such thing in any depraved corner of this ship, and until Snoke carves that order into my skin, I swear I will kill you if you lay a hand on her."

He lets Hux out of his grasp and he falls to the floor, gasping for his breath.

"You're my inferior and you will not forget that."

Kylo quickly stomps away, into her direction, and he knows he must speed this up. Several pairs of eyes watch his enigma sprinting down the hallways, his aura bleak.

He practically wrenches the door to the pit open, jumps in, and slams it over top of them.

"Ben," she sits up, quite shocked by his sudden entrance, her eyelids purple and heavy.

His gait is restless and his temperament is anything but calm, his hands pushing his hair back with frenzy.

"Luke Skywalker," he finally says, after several moments of silence.

Rey's heartbeats steady and her eyes narrow. Of course.

"He's on the island you keep showing me to in our shared... dreams, right?"

Rey stands to her feet weakly, but her spirit is renewed with spite.

"Do you think I could be that stupid? Of course not."

"Then tell me the name of the island."

"I don't know it. It's just a place I go to in my dreams."

He gets close to her and places a finger under her chin.

"Don't lie to me."

He kisses her lips softly and she leans into it briefly, before pulling away.

"You... you've been using our bond to make me vulnerable to you? You're only kissing me and touching me so that I'll... trust you and feel for you."

He had done that, yes. But more importantly, when she pulled away, he wanted to pull her back in.

"Let me make something very clear."   
She seethes, her eyes narrow.

She places a finger on his chest and ignores the warm pulses that travel through her. "You can torture me, play mind games with me, make me... fall in love with you, I will... never tell anyone working for this hellhole where. He. Is."

"You're in--"

"No," she answers quickly, "but that's what you're trying to do, right? As though I wouldn't see it. You don't care. You're never going to be convinced to join us, are you? Your pride will always stand in the way."

"I thought you said you saw it."

Rey bites her tongue, unsure if she should admit she was lying and going on wishful thinking. But somehow she just knows that she wouldn't feel this for him if his soul was a charred black.

"...I see. You want me to say that I will join your resistance and that I care for you, right?"

Rey says nothing and backs up onto the wall, her head hanging distraughtly and unable to find his eyes.

"You've really fallen for me!" He laughs cruelly. "You really want to understand how you could so desperately need the dark side. So you've delusioned yourself into thinking I could come to the light and you've seen the inherent good in me."

"As though I could ever love a monster like you." Rey's knuckles have gone white.

"But you're missing the obvious here, Rey. Inside, you are inherently dark. You are drawn to our side and our people." He comes beside her and grabs her shoulders, which she struggles against.

"Rey, what if there was neither First Order nor Rebellion?"

"I assume... if there were no First Order... then a new evil would take its place. There's always a greedy, hungry man willing to toss thousands aside to get to the top. The Rebellion would exist either way."

"No Rey, what if neither existed right now."

"Then perhaps I'd tell you..." she trails off and looks down at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands grab at his lapels.

"You and I are the strongest people in this universe," he laughs, "and our bond is.... Remarkable. Imagine what we could do together."

"What are you saying?"

"Meet me in our dream tonight. I can explain better there."

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________

Rey is at the bottom of the cliff. She's sprawled in the sand, the tide of the ocean tickling her toes, goosebumps crawling quickly up her body. She props up on her elbows, neck craning around to find Ben. She's naked, her body exposed to the elements and vulnerable, and Ben was her safe place. She hated it and despised that she felt a need for him, but she wrapped her arms around her bare breasts and stood to her feet.

"Ben?" she calls out, and suddenly his presence is there, far behind her.

She turns around and he sits lazily on the beach, watching her look for him.

"Well?" he calls out. "Come to me, then."

She trips clumsily through the sand, arms cupping her breasts close, until she reaches him and falls haphazardly into his lap.

He's shirtless and glistening like a prize, but she's naked and exposed. She falls into him, pressing her chest against his, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him deeply. He pulls away only to say,

"Did you miss me that much?"

She puts a finger to his lip and shakes her head.

"It's a dream, Ben. Let dreams be... just dreams."

He wants to say something about subconscious desires, but instead she's kissing him again, their bond molten and snaking through his blood. She's beautiful. Her pale skin feels soft and breakable against his rough muscles and battle-worn body. She feels fragile and wonderful in his grasp and it was their contradictions that made him want her more.

He hates that, for a second, he thinks she might even be perfect.

"My god," he breathes between kisses, "You've absolutely soaked my pants," he laughs and she embarrassedly looks down at the wet spot she left in the fabric.

"Wait," she furrows her brows as he bites along her neck and collarbone, concentrating furiously on what she was trying to say, "wasn't there... something you had to tell me?"

Kylo groans with annoyance, his voice suddenly coming out in a low growl, fueled with all of the arrogance and testosterone a man could muster.

"You're naked," he groans, and quaintly forgets to mention that he's never seen a woman in the nude prior to this event, "for one damn second let me enjoy you."

They topple over into the sand and he's on top of her, kissing her so hard she might fall through the earth beneath her, their breathing scattered and echoing off the edges of the cliffs.

Rey vaguely hears waves crashing behind her, but all she can think about is Ben's touch, Ben's tongue, Ben's hands in her hair... the bond almost glows around them and everything else becomes black.

He's so carried away he almost showers her with praise, his feelings and anticipations bubbling up and over inside of himself. He starts licking at her neck and her grip around his shoulders tightens; when he bites and sucks she might as well dig her nails into his bones.

"Ben... Oh, Ben,"

Wasn't he a murderer? Wasn't he evil incarnate?

He killed his own father whom she'd cared for dearly. She shouldn't forget that.

He lowers to her breasts and sucks on her nipples while squeezing gently. They were so soft and gentle and female, and Rey's tiny gasps and moans as he assaulted her pink buds only made him more aroused. She could feel the bond trickling through her entire body and settling with waves of heat in her hips and groin. She starts leaking arousal onto herself immediately, uncontrollably wet and desperate.

"Rey, let me have you," Kylo whispers, his eyes full of emotion she couldn't positively identify. It felt like he was asking for her permission.

'No, say no.' She thinks, her heart beating quickly. What was happening? Why couldn't she quit Ben Solo?

Liquid wells up in her eyes and she tightens around his shoulders, embracing him, and kisses his lips softly. Salty tears find their way to her forlorn smile.

"Please, yes, Ben," she whispers, "I need you." Her tears fall quicker upon the admission of what she'd feared all along, and her traitorous words to the resistance.

He takes his finger and wipes up her tears slowly, inhumanly piqued by her emotion. Why?

"This is..." he doesn't have any clue what possesses him to say this, "my... first time... also... so please forgive me if I--"

Rey's eyes widen and her heart almost bursts. If it was possible, this sudden reassurance and possession of something intimate of his makes her desire him tenfold.

"--hurt you, or, mess up or--"

"Take off your pants," she breathes, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I don't care if it hurts."

"No?" He's propped up on his knees now, ready to remove his trousers for her.

"You don't scare me," she cocks an eyebrow and wipes the last of her tears.

He pulls his trousers past his thighs and his penis bounces back up. She almost gasps but saves him the satisfaction. Her eyes go wide and her lips part slightly.

"Oh... wow..."

The corner of his lips turn up and he pushes her gently back into the sand. His hand traces down her stomach and onto the mound of black curls above her womanhood. His fingers slowly trace her clitoris up and down, and she violently throws her head back into the sand.

He feels her pleasure coarse through his penis and blinks in shock. Her rubs her clit faster and she bucks her hips into his hand. Suddenly he's leaking from the tip in pleasure. Why was he feeling her ecstasy?

He speeds up his pleasuring and her hands fly up to her own scalp, grasping on her own hair as she moans. She'd never known a pleasure like this and Ben wouldn't stop delivering. He had his eyes squeezed shut but knew where to touch her because he could feel her body reacting inside of himself. His fingers felt like lava on her skin and she was seconds away from the brink of an orgasm.

"I'm, Ben, I'm going to--"

"Don't," He commands, although his voice wavers with the same proximity to ecstasy.

If she orgasmed now then so would he, so he stops the onslaught of pleasure on her clitoris and his fingers nervously move lower, albeit shaking with desperation. He runs his fingers over her opening slowly and traces around her in a circle, the pads instantly becoming wet. Rey quivers in anticipation and pulls his chin to her for a deep kiss.

Painfully slowly, he pushes his middle finger inside of her and she bites on his lower lip, her brow quivering and eyes fluttering shut. He moves the finger back and forth and it burns with pressure but it's him! Him that she so desperately needs and she suddenly can't find any reason in her head why giving her own and taking his virginity is wrong. It's right, it must be, because it feels just so, and when he adds a second finger and her body is stretched to its limit she knows that it was always going to be him.

His pace quickens; she's moaning out of a mixture of pain and ecstasy, and her head is screaming at her to touch him, so she grabs his hardness in her hand and slowly feels him up and down. She twists her wrist at the base because it feels incredibly good inside of her when she does, and judging by the grunt against her lips he whispers, she supposes he feels it too. He fastens his fingers but needs more, so he pulls out his pruned fingers and deepens their kiss.

Before she can say anything he's pushed her back into the sand and pressed his nose into her most intimate curls, inhaling her womanly scent. His hands wrap around her thighs and she's never remotely thought about someone having their mouth on her, but it has her shaking in anticipation.

His tongue flicks her clitoris up and down and she tangles her hands in his hair, her back arching off the sand.

"Oh my god, Ben," she bucks against him.

He pulls her thighs harder and pushes her down against his tongue, licking at her opening and trailing up to the top. Her thighs start shaking against his hands and she leaves his hair to grasp at the sand to no avail.

"Ben--you--I--"

God she moans his name so well. He had to be inside of her, now, or he might combust from the pent up desperation.

"I can't wait anymore, Rey," he whispers as he positions himself on top of her. Only now does he see the sweat dabbing her forehead and the crazy waves in her hair. She was a mess from his pleasuring and it was phenomenally arousing. He cups one of his hands under her head and the other on her hip, his thumb tracing along the bone. "...I need to have you now."

She shakes her head yes, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"I need you too," she pants, her eyes searching deeply into his.

"...You are beautiful," he shocks himself by vocalizing this, and thankfully she'd held him close because her mouth dropped open and she'd never like him to see her so off guard.

"I-- I--"

But she doesn't get to say anything, because suddenly Ben's hardness is touching her slit and it's shockingly warm and so, so hard. Her legs shake in anticipation and slight nervousness as he pushes against her. He touches his forehead with hers and they lock eyes, the entire world they'd left behind them long forgotten.

He pushes in ever so slightly and she convulses in his arms, her head pushing into his shoulder, her eyes squeezing shut.

"...Rey..." he moans as he pushes, and she squints in pain but endures it, ecstatic to hear the pleasure in his voice as he says her name.

Once he's fully sheathed in her, blood agonizingly squirts onto his pelvis. Her virginity ceased to exist and was curled up into Ben's possession. He intended to take her innocence and replace it with his intimacy, but he sensed she was taking perhaps more from him then he could possibly give.

"Oh god," Rey almost cries in pain. "It's too much--"

Her nails dig into Kylo's back almost painfully but he's too engrossed in pleasure to notice. He doesn't move to let her adjust, and she's so tight and wonderful and warm...

"Just say when, Rey," he's reaching levels of pleasure he never thought possible and if he didn't care about her, he'd have started moving already. But he does, fuck, he does.

Strands of hair were sticking to her sweat and he gently brushed them aside, pressing his lips onto her forehead. She didn't understand the myriad of emotions crashing through her body, and his kiss struck lightning throughout her body.

She gasps and shivers from the electricity.

"When," she whispers.

And he pulls back. She winces, feeling her greatest intrusion suddenly leave her made her felt empty and lonely; but when he thrusted himself back in, she felt pleasure crawl through her body. It crawls up her stomach, on her breasts, and then finally her head, which she tilts back and moans into his ear.

She felt forgotten by the world. Was anyone looking for her from the resistance? Were her friends still out there? Finn?

Don't find me, she thinks to herself. This was more than she'd ever imagined Kylo Ren could give her. This was the compassion he'd sworn he didn't have for her.

"More," she whispers instead, and he laughs breathily and quickens his pace.

She's a castaway, a scavenger, a nobody; yet here, she doesn't care. Because to Ben Solo, she's not nobody. She's somebody, everybody, the light inside of him just as he's the darkness in her.

His hands bury into her hair as he kisses her, his thrusts deepening.

It's an overload of senses in her body and her mind, and she overturns the power, forcing Ben onto his back in a quick exchange of strengths.

She bounces on top of him, arching her back and placing her hands on his chest.

There was no one waiting for her on Jakku, and that loneliness was something she'd have to bear all her life.

"Ben," she elongates his name and moans it into the black sky.

He grabs her hips and helps her delve deeper onto him, their bond stretching and expanding inconsolably. She feels a pressure building inside of her and it's so intense and nerve-wracking that she looks down at Ben for answers, her eyes wide.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he consoles her, pulling her torso down on top of him, their bodies touching.

"I'm going to come, Ben," she gasps, their liquid gaze mere centimeters apart.

"Then so will I," he smiles, his hips uncontrollably pushing into her most private place. "So lets."

His hands wrap into her sweat ridden hair, pushing her lips onto his as he comes inside of her, pushing himself as deep as he could possibly go. Her eyes squeeze shut and her body is wracked with convulsions, every last inch of her shaking on top of Ben Solo, squeezing tight onto his twitching hardness. She sees a kaleidoscope of colors behind her eyelids as he releases into her.

She moans into his mouth and continues coming onto him, long after he's come more than he ever thought possible, and he gazes in awe at her beautifully seizing body, holding her close.

When she finally collapses on him, she's panting hard and tears have welled up in her eyes. They gasp in silence, letting their fingers run up and down each other's skin slowly and gently, the sand suddenly becoming real in their visions again and the sound of waves hitting their ears once more. But more potently she can hear his heartbeat, and it warms her like the sun she's been missing for so long.

She doesn't know what to say as she lays against his chest, exhausted. Miles of cliffs loom above them and years of oceans behind them. But this place is safe.

"Don't fall asleep Rey," Ben whispers, tracing her shoulder.

"I won't," she says, resting on her new lover's chest.

"If you fall asleep this is gone, and reality is waiting to face us."

"Then let's never sleep."

And she doesn't feel lonely anymore, at least not with him.

______________________________ ♜ ______________________________


End file.
